Johanna captured
by Lollypopcutie
Summary: Johanna Mason has played the Hunger Games once already. Now she has just entered the Quarter Quell. When Katniss blew out the force field, Johanna, Peeta, and Enbaria were captured by the Capitol. This is Johanna's story while she is trapped.


I could hear Peeta's screams through the wall of my room. Terrifying screams….I knew there must have been some bloodshed. I plug my ears trying not to hear him. This is what the Capitol wants. They want me to know what is coming to me. The ear pugging doesn't work. A tear trickles down my face. I wipe it away quickly. I don't want them to think I am weak and easy to get to. They want to know about the rebellion. They won't stop torturing until someone spills….it's too bad Peeta doesn't know a thing. I close my eyes tightly. "Stop." I whisper. "Please." The next few minutes it is silence. I know they can't kill him, they need him to use against the Mockingjay (a.k.a Katniss Everdeen). I hear sobs. I feel so alone, and helpless.

I can't help but think about the past three days. I was in the arena once again this time with an alliance of Finnick, Beatee, Wiress, Peeta, and Katniss. Finnick, Beatee, Wiress, and I all knew we about starting a rebellion. We had to keep the secret from Katniss and Peeta, for it to look real. Beatee came up with a plan to get the two other players to come out from hiding. I had to think fast when I heard two pairs of feet coming toward us. I knew I had to get the tracker out of Katniss' arm. I dug my knife into her and took out the tracker. Then I ran. After that Katniss had blew out the force field. Without even knowing it, she had started a rebellion. Pluarch and Haymitch didn't have enough time to get Emboria, Peeta, and myself out. So the Capitol took us to use against the rebels. They needed information about how this started and they didn't want to go home empty handed with a whole country against them. Now our only hope of survival is if the rebels come save us, or if this war ends. I think we all would be better off dead. Besides I have nothing, and no one to live for.

I am then startled by my door slamming open and two Peacekeepers rushing in. They get a hard grip on my arm. I try to struggle free, but it is useless. That's when I start to scream. "No! Let go of me! NOOOO! " I am half way hoarse by the time I get strapped into a chair. Then President Snow waltzes in. "Johanna….tsk tsk. You could make this a whole lot easier if you just tell us what you know. You could live." I smell blood and roses. It's a mixture of both. The stench makes me want to vomit. "I don't know anything! I'd rather die than tell you my secrets!" I yell. He gives me a odd look then adds "suit yourself." Then he walks out. That is when the torturing starts. First to get me 'warmed up' they show me pictures of my family/loved ones and their dead bodies. The first is of my mom, then dad, and little sister and brother, and finally the one person I truly loved Steve. They make me stare at each picture for over a minute. I try to turn my head, but it just gets pushed toward the picture. Tears start to run down my face. Next they slit little cuts into my legs with a sharp knife. Then they make me put my fingers in acid. "You can't do this to me! They will get you SNOW! They will kill you! And I will be there watching!" I yell. Then a voice comes over the speakers "Oh but I can. And no they can't." Then I black out.

The next thing I know, I am lying in bed (which is really just a table with sheets). A sharp pain rushes through my fingers. I look at them to see how damaged they really are. All red and puffy, the skin looks like it could come off any minute. I get up to look at my legs, which are no better than my fingers. My eye sight is a little blurry. They must have drugged me.I get up to look at my legs, which are no better than my fingers. My eye sight is a little blurry. They must have drugged me. I go over to the wall "Peeta?" I whisper. "Johanna. Are you okay?" Peeta answers. "It hurts more in the process….are you okay?" I ask. "I'd be better off dead." There is a long pause. "What are we going to do?" My hopes are low, very low. Peeta's answer shocks me "We got to keep up hope. Katniss will do everything to save us…." That makes me keep thinking of how they saved her and left us. Left us for the Capitol to manipulate and kill.

The next morning I knew I must have fallen asleep against the wall while talking to Peeta. His voice kind of calms me. Breakfast is slipped through a hole in the wall. It consists of sweet rolls, and milk. Surprisingly they feed us. I have no appetite. So I just leave it there, to sit. Moments later the Peacekeepers return. This time I am taken out of my room and led down a large dark hallway. I brace myself, because I know this isn't going to be a fun, happy, field trip. I get pushed into a dark room. "Get in!" says a Peacekeeper pointing to a large tank full of water. Water, the one thing in life that really scares me. "Johanna. You don't have to do this. Not if you tell me what you know." says President Snow over speakers. "I don't know anything." I say bravely. I climb up the stairs into the tank. The water is freezing, but I have no choice. I will not tell them anything. I'd rather die. As I'm in the water, a Peacekeeper puts a cord in with me. "Last chance, Johanna." says President Snow. "I. Don't. Know. Anything." I reply calmly. That's when I feel the most piercing shock. They electrocuted the water. Suddenly I cannot move. But I scream. I scream, and scream, and scream. "Just let me die here, and now." I say, but I know they want me to suffer.

Before I know it, I'm back in my room. The pain is too much to handle. Then I hear other screams. Peeta. By now our screams are familiar to one another. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" screams Peeta. I start to cry, this time for real. I don't know how much longer I can live with this. The pain, the screams, the tortures, we're all better off dead. We're all most likely dead, anyways.


End file.
